El Sekiryuutei en Howgarts
by ricardo.arellanobarrera
Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter fuera el actual Sekiryuutei, y Ophis y Great Red lo adopten, Años después cuando Harry va a Gringotts descubre que Dumbledure y los Weasley lo usen por su Fortuna y Poder, La unica aliada en Howgarts sera Hermione, Snape y 5 amigos secretos mas, Los enemigos de Harry conoceran todo su poder al sentirse traicionado y usado. Semi-Dark Harry
1. Siendo Padres

**Capítulo 1**

En un lugar llamado la brecha dimensional un vasto vacío infinito y silencioso adornado por coloridas luces como si fuesen una aurora boreal que se extienden a lo largo de este, un lugar el cual no era habitado por ninguna clase de vida hasta cierto evento inesperado, de este mismo vacío y silencioso lugar un ser nació. Conocido como "Ophis Ouroboros" (El infinito Dios dragón) con un poder irreal que la hacían merecedor de su nombre infinito. Ophis quien había adoptado la apariencia de una chica joven de cabello largo que le llegaba más abajo de sus rodillas, sus orejas eran puntiagudas de ojos negros vacíos sin emisiones con un vestido lolita gótico negro, vivió en este lugar por mucho tiempo le gustaba mucho por su silencio. Pero tiempo después dejo su hogar fue al mundo humano a observar pero para su mala suerte lo que vio la decepciono, humanos matándose unos a otros, violaciones, robos, destrucción etc. viajo por varios lugares por un tiempo solo veía los mismos escenarios los cuales le parecían muy aburridos, al no encontrar nada de interés regreso a su hogar sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba. Su hogar ya era habitado por alguien más "The Great Red" (El Dios dragón del apocalipsis), un ser con el mismo rango que ella pero con un poder mayor. Ophis furiosa debido a que su hogar había sido robado arrebatándole su preciado silencio lejos de ella se enfrentó a este en una lucha de poderes fuera de todo limite q sacudían la brecha dimensional la batalla se prolongó por un tiempo pero el gran rojo domino a Ophis sin mucho esfuerzo, esta después de su derrota regreso a al mundo humano con la única intención de buscar la manera de derrotar al ladrón de su hogar para recuperarlo. Varios cientos de años después, vagando por varios lugares decepcionada porque todos los seres con los que se encontraba eran más débil q ella demasiado débil lo cual no le ayudarían en absoluto en su objetivo, pensando en otra manera de recupera su hogar dado que su primera opción no dio resultado, solo pensó que si existiera un ser con un poder igual o un poco superior a ella entre los dos podrían desterrar al gran rojo de la brecha dimensional, la pregunta ahora es donde podría estar ese ser. Siguiendo su búsqueda sin mayor resultado, llegando a un vecindario de Londres, en una noche en peculiar en Privet Drive observo a varias personas de vestimentas ridículas a su parecer notando algo en particular Observando la escena Ophis reconoció el dueño de esa energía "Ddraig"; estaban dejando a un bebe en la puerta de una casa con un Numero 4 en ella, junto con una nota, viendo que estos peculiares personas se iban la Diosa acercándose e hincándose viendo al infante y la nota que decía,

Vernon Y Petunia Dursley

Les tengo que Informar que Lily Y James Potter han muerto, y ellos han procreado a un hijo de nombre ''Harry Potter'', fueron asesinados hace pocas horas por una maldición mortal, les dejo a su hijo a su cargo ya que solo por ser su sobrino y no tener tutores esta fue la última opción.

Albus Dumbledore

Director de Hogwarts

Decidió llevárselo a la brecha dimensional con una magia protectora, llegando en frente de un dragón de tamaño titánico llamado Great Red.

Hola Great Red-. Hablaba la azabache al dragón y este gruñéndole

Hola Ophis-. Respondía con tono de fastidio el colosal dragón rojo

¿Quieres formar una especie de tregua?-. La Loli hablaba con tono de misterio pero a la vez en tono de oferta

Ophis-. Seguido de un gruñido, no me diga q viene a buscar pelea-. Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta del niño que traía con ella, Ese chico es el portador de Ddraig que hace con él.

Este niño humano es el actual poseedor del dragón gales estaba siendo dejado por su suerte por unos magos en la puerta de una casa con una nota-. Mostrando la nota al Rojo este la lee cuidadosamente, Y traje al chico conmigo para así llegar a una tregua entre los dos por medio de este niño.

De qué forma seria tu ¿Tregua?-. El rojo cuestionándose sobre lo dicho por la pelinegra

Tú y yo acordaremos el nacimiento de un nuevo Dios Dragón-. La pequeña gótica con aires de misterio sonriendo estoicamente

Eres consciente de lo q estas diciendo Ophis, acaso crees q este simple humano podrá con el peso que recaerá sobre él y además como eso nos beneficiará a nosotros-. Con seriedad en su tono de voz

Porque si ambos estamos de acuerdo con esto nacerá una trinidad y no se hará nada si almezos dos de nosotros no está de acuerdo con ello, de esta forma abra menos discordia-. La enana respondiendo con tono de reflexión

A dónde quieres llegar con esto, acaso si tú y el chico en algún momento deciden que tengo q irme de aquí no podría objetar nada en contra es eso-. Con cierto enojo el titánico dragón hablo

No se quizás, sería una forma de lograr hacerte ir sin necesidad de luchar contigo, o es que tú tienes una mejor idea-. Sonriendo de forma sarcástica la enana

Si decido participar en tu plan quien se encargara de cuidad del mocoso, no me veo como una niñera, acaso lo regresaras con sus padres-. Regresando a su voz seria

Siendo el dragón que representa los sueños me sorprende que no lo supieras. Este chico es huérfano, no tiene padres, que no lo ves claramente-. Mostrando la Loli al bebe en frente del colosal rojo y este entrecerrando los ojos examinando al bebe

De acuerdo aquí y ahora nacerá un nuevo Dios dragón dando origen a una trinidad, le daré al chico un nuevo cuerpo hecho de mi carne y sangre con un poco de mi poder ya que su cuerpo está muy frágil como para tratar de convertirlo además que no resistirá el uso de los poderes que se le darán, tu Ophis aras lo mismo le darás un poco de tu poder una vez que su alma se estabilice con su nuevo cuerpo esta mutara. Con el tiempo su poder crecerá llegando a un nivel igual o superior al nuestro-. Con una voz llena de sabiduría decía el dragón

De acuerdo-. Una vez más miro fijamente al niño la pequeña, Y declaro hoy morirás como un ser humano y renacerás como un dios dragón sobre tus hombros recaerá un peso igual de grande como el poder que se te otorgara, no dejes que este te ciegue y úsalo con sabiduría yo te enseñare a controlarlo y te hare saber de tu nueva responsabilidad cuidare de ti hasta que puedas hacerlo por ti mismo

Así q serás su madre eh!, eso sí me ha sorprendido de ti Ouroboros-. Con una sonrisa llena de malicia

Si yo sería su madre entonces tú serias su padre rojo-. En respuesta al comentario del dragón del infinito el gran rojo gruño una vez más

Pero si piensas ser la madre de ese chico tu apariencia sería un problema siendo una niña de apenas 14 años por mucho-. En ese instante el cuerpo de dragón Ouroboros despide un brillo y empieza a crecer tomando la apariencia de una mujer madura de unos 30 años, su figura actual dejaría a más de un hombre babeado tenía grandes pechos cintura pequeña con unas buenas caderas ni muy grande ni pequeñas podríamos decir q eran perfectas junto a unas largas piernas bien torneadas. (N/A: Usare a Kagari Ayaka Witch Craft Works)

Problema resuelto-. Dijo con su vos aun carente de emociones pero con un tomo sensual.

Veo q te lo estás tomando muy enserio Ophis-. Con la voz llena de sorpresa

Podría decirse que sí, tu q harás-. Hablando de manera seria

Yo no are nada amenos que sea necesario, volviendo al tema de esta conversación el nuevo cuerpo no demorara en estar listo el problema es que el cuerpo de chico no aguantara la transmutación, hasta ese momento hay que hacer algo de lo contrario nada de esto tendrá sentido. Ouroboros sube a mi espalda y trata de ponerte en contacto con Ddraig-. Con la voz llena de preocupación

De acuerdo-. Tomando al chico entre sus brazos voló hasta la espalda del gran rojo acostándolo sobre esta puso sus manos sobre el pecho del niño haciendo que su cuerpo brillara con una luz negro violeta, Después de unos instante una gema verde apareció en el brazo izquierdo del chico.

Estas auras las conozco muy bien Ophis, Great Red-. Dijo incrédulo el dragón Gales.

Ha sido un tiempo Ddraig, pero ahora no es momento para hablar así que te explicare la situación-. No tomo mucho tiempo para que Ophis le explicara brevemente lo que había pasado al dragón gales

Ya veo... así que eso fue lo que paso, realmente interesante pero no tanto como el que quieran hacer de mi anfitrión un nuevo Dios dragón eso si q nunca lo hubiese imaginado esto si es verdaderamente interesante-. Hablo el Gales con una voz llena de curiosidad

Bien ya te decidiste ayudaras o no, necesito q separes el alma de ese chico de su cuerpo ya no resistirá mucho tanto poder y la unas a la armadura del balance breaker mientras termino de crear su nuevo el rojo con una voz llena de mandato

Kukuku claro q voy a ayudar quiero ver la cara del blanco cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos seguro será divertido, pero necesitare de tu poder como acabo de despertar no poder mantener la armadura y mucho menos el alma del chico en este plano.

No hay problema, Ouroboros ya es el momento que des de tu poder al nuevo cuerpo ya que yo he dado del mío solo faltas tú, esperar un poco más para que el cuerpo esté listo.

De acuerdo-. La ya mayor mujer contesto decidida

De verdad te veo muy emocionada con esto Ouroboros será por el hecho que serás madre-. Dijo este en burla

Quizás rojo, pero también necesitamos un nombre para ti recuerda que serás su padre, en caso que, tuvieras que ir al mundo humano no puedes llegar y presentarte como el dragón del apocalipsis y desatar una guerra-. En respuesta del comentario del dragón del infinito fue un gruñido.

Tú también Ophis necesitas un nombre humano-. El rojo se la regresaba con burla

Kukuku quien iba a pensar que mi poseedor de esta generación seria el hijo de los Dioses dragones, seguro esto va a ser divertido kukuku y más para ti Blanco-. El rojo hablaba en tono de burla masiva


	2. La Carta

Capítulo 2

Yo me llamare Marianne Stadfeld, ese nombre humano tendré y tu Red-. La ahora adulta Ophis sonreía de manera burlona

Yo seré Zeref Stadfeld, ese será mi nombre de humano, Ophis….-. El ahora señor pelinegro dirigiéndose a su ahora mujer (N/A: Tomare a Byakuya Kuchiki del Anime Bleach como referencia)

Bien el nuevo cuerpo está listo los poderes otorgados no presentaron problema o se rechazaron entre sí, con el tiempo crecerá como si fuera un cuerpo de un humano ordinario solo que su desarrollo será más acelerado-. El azabache hablaba de manera seria

Eso es por sus cualidades de dragón, de igual forma iba a suceder ya que es el poseedor de Ddraig-. La mujer sonreía un poco

Ya el cuerpo está listo, puedes verlo por ti misma-. Ophis se acercó al cuerpo que había nacido de una especie de capullo, podía sentir el poder que este despedía claramente como muestra que seria el nuevo Dios dragón

Vaya es sorprendente el trabajo que hiciste amor-. Ophis abrazaba a su ahora esposo de manera cariñosa

11 Años Después

Con el uso de la magia del tiempo Ophis se dedicó a empezar el entrenamiento de Harry, al ahora llamado Harry Stadfeld tenía mucho progreso en el arte de la magia en varita, sin varita, verbal y mental, como así el uso de todas sus habilidades mágicas, gracias al programa de entrenamiento de su ahora Madre.

Flashback de 10 años

Vaya el alma de este niño está muy cambiada para ser un mago-. El estoico hombre estaba examinando al bebe en su cuerpo humano

¿Cómo que Cambiada?-. Preguntaba la mujer

Capacidad Mágica: 20%

Coeficiente Intelectual: 10 % (19.6) de 100% (196)

Lenguaje Animal: 5% (solo lengua parsel)

Legeremancia: 0% (bloqueo total)

Oclumancia: 0% (bloqueo total)

Aparición y Desaparición: 0%

Resistencia Mágica (Intangibilidad): 10%

Magia Elemental:

Aire (Aeroquinesis): 0%

Tierra (Geoquinesis): 0%

Agua (Hidroquinesis): 0%

Fuego (Piroquinesis): 0%

Metamorfosis: 0% (bloqueo total)

Lectura de Aura: 0% (bloqueo total)

Vista: 15%

Glamur: 90% (Bloqueada)

Detector mágico: 100%

Pociones:

De Lealtad hacia Dumbledore.

De Odio hacia Severus Snape

De Confianza hacia Molly Wesley

De Amistad hacia Ronald Wesley

De Amor hacia Ginebra Wesley

De Inseguridad.

Tras analizar al bebe decía cada bloqueo que tenía el alma del bebe la ira de la Diosa se incrementaba por cada detalle que decía el azabache a su mujer

Eliminare esos bloqueos Zeref-. La diosa con una mirada llena de ira eliminaba cada bloque de manera instantánea

Vaya he visto bloqueos más duros de romper pero estos han sido muy débiles-. Con voz de asombro pero cuidando a detalle lo que decía

Querido como esta Harry-. Con voz preocupada la mujer preguntaba a su apuesto esposo

Capacidad Mágica:

100% Coeficiente Intelectual: 100 % (270)

Lenguaje Animal: 100% (todas las lenguas)

Legeremancia: 100%

Oclumancia: 100%

Aparición y Desaparición: 100%

Resistencia Mágica (Intangibilidad):

100% Magia Elemental:

Aire (Aeroquinesis): 5% y en aumento

Tierra (Geoquinesis): 3% y en aumento

Agua (Hidroquinesis): 8% y en aumento

Fuego (Piroquinesis) 7% y en aumento

Metamorfosis: 100%

Vista: 100%

Lectura de Aura: 100%

Glamur: 100%

Libre Detector mágico: Eliminado

Pociones:

De Lealtad hacia Dumbledore: Eliminada

De Odio hacia Severus Snape: Eliminada

De Confianza hacia Molly Wesley: Eliminada

De Amistad hacia Ronald Wesley: Eliminada

De Amor hacia Ginevra Wesley: Eliminada

De Inseguridad: Eliminada

Todos los bloqueos han sido eliminados con facilidad, solos los elementales están en aumento por el motivo que su alma apenas es de un bebe-. Hablaba con alegría el dragón

Perfecto, pero hay algo que debes saber-. Hablaba con misterio la mujer pero le empezó a relatar donde los magos lo habían dejado y estos al enterarse de su alma que era de un mago

En eso pusieron el alma del bebe en el nuevo cuerpo y lo dejaron en una zona donde pudiera reposar y decidieron ir al mundo humano para investigar el origen del bebe descubriendo que sus padres eran magos, que habían sido asesinados por Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) [N/A En el libro traducido al español es Sorvolo en vez de Marvolo], Great Red decidió usar sus poderes del sueño para mandar a los Dursley a otro lado y remodelar la casa a una más grande y con lujos y de paso registrarse Zeref, Marianne y Harry Stadfeld al registro internacional y al civil como pareja e hijo, alterando con magia el registro bancario internacional siendo ambos asquerosamente millonarios teniendo una fortuna de más de 16.75 mil millones de dólares, mientras que el alma del bebe se fusiona al nuevo cuerpo decidieron la linda pareja comprar una súper-isla y hacer con magia una mega mansión con lo más nuevo en tecnología, barcos tipo crucero para ellos solos y varios para turistas, base militar de la isla, y más de 170mil personas como habitantes con casas y una mega ciudad, teniendo ellos solo 17mil personas en personal para la mansión, militar y pilotos con azafatas y técnicos en muchos aspectos , aeropuerto propio con una aerolínea nueva siendo la isla la base de los aviones reduciendo solo 7.7 mil millones de la fortuna, tan solo en un año hicieron todo eso por mientras que la fusión fuera un éxito.

Fin Flashback

Un día estaba entrenando Ophis a Harry en fuerza de ataque y velocidad siendo apoyados por Great Red, este estaba observando al cielo pero de repente una lechuza llega con una sobre apoyándose en el hombro del aun niño Harry depositando el sobre en las manos del niño, este al ver quien se la envió decía:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Sr. Stadfeld-Potter_

Al abrir el sobre empezó a leer la carta que contenía:

 _Sr. Harry Stadfeld-Potter_

 _Heredero Stadfeld_

 _Mansión Stadfeld_

 _Isla del sueño_

 _Querido Sr. Stadfeld-Potter_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora_

Al ver otra hoja veía enlistado algunas cosas

 _Uniforme  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

§ _Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

§ _Un_ _sombrero_ _negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

§ _Un par de_ _guantes_ _protectores._

§ _Una_ _capa_ _de invierno_ _._

Libros  
 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes_ _libros_ _:_

§ _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ _Miranda Goshawk_

§ _Una Historia de la Magia_ _, Bathilda Bagshot_

§ _Teoría Mágica_ _, Adalbert Waffling_

§ _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_ _, Emeric Switch_

§ _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_ _, Phyllida Spore_

§ _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_ _, Arsenius Jigger_

§ _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ _, Newt Scamander_

§ _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_ _, Quentim Trimble_

Resto del equipo

· _1 varita._

· _1 caldero._

· _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

· _1 telescopio._

· _1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENERESCOBAS PROPIAS_

Al ver la carta el joven Harry voltea a ver a sus papas con una mirada de angustia y temor mientras que la pareja se miraba y suspiraban con pesadez

Mama, Papa que soy-. Se preguntaba el niño a la pareja

Eres un mago-. Decian los dos al mismo tiempo


	3. Herencia

La razón por la que no estuve todo el tiempo es por el trabajo, no tenia tiempo y se me quemo el cargador de mi laptop asi que me di un rato para subier el capitulo 3 de esta historia, aun seguire con mis historias pero con el tiempo las actualizare

* * *

Capítulo 3

Al ver la carta el joven Harry voltea a ver a sus papas con una mirada de angustia y temor mientras que la pareja se miraba y suspiraban con pesadez

Mama, Papa que soy-. Se preguntaba el niño a la pareja

Eres un mago-. Decían los dos al mismo tiempo

Que-. Mirando incrédulo a los jóvenes padres

Mira Harry la verdad es que te adoptamos-. El pelinegro joven hablando con seriedad

Cuéntenme como paso-. El menor pelinegro con mirada sombría

Bueno veras… -. La diosa empezó a relatar de cómo empezó a ser adoptado pero sin omitir detalle alguno desde su encuentro hasta el día de hoy

El niño escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que su madre adoptiva le decía detalle a detalle mientras él se entristecía un poco al saber de lo que en verdad paso, así como su total cambio de giro en su vida de su paso de mago a dios dragón formando así una trinidad Ophis-Harry-Red

Sabremos más de tu orígenes en un lugar llamado Gringotts que está ubicado en el Callejón Diagon, la entrada está en el Caldero Chorreante en un lugar de Londres-. La mujer decía como si nada pero Red y su hijo la voltearon a ver como de sorpresa-. Que-. Al sentirse observada de esa manera responde de manera seca

Como sabes todo eso-. El Red comentaba de manera sorprendida hacia la pelinegra

He viajado por todo el mundo humano, mágico y sobrenatural por muchos años y se de todo eso, además el idiota de ese Colegio es el que puso todas esas pociones en Harry para que lo obedezca sin rechistar, además ese tarado me odia porque sabe quién soy-. Lo decía de manera de fastidio la azabache

De acuerdo- Asiente de manera en que entendió eso

Y como vamos a enviarle la carta de aceptación-. Harry comentaba de manera preocupada

Es fácil hacer eso hijo-. El despreocupado padre hace un círculo mágico en sus dedos y aparece en la Lechuza una hoja con un pequeño listón envolviendo la hoja doblada, el animal sabiendo que era eso se dio marcha hacia el colegio.

Bueno vamos al Callejón Diagon-. En eso el padre del niño pone una mano en el hombre de su pareja e hijo sonriendo desaparecen en una grieta dimensional de la Isla hacia La Comunidad Mágica Inglesa

En lo que se tele transportan al lugar un niño con su padre ambos rubios comprando materiales de primera calidad para la Escuela Hogwarts pasando en un pasillo sintieron 3 escancias demasiado oscuras incluso el padre rubio sintió que esas presencias superaran por absurdo que sea a Lord Voldemort en eso vieron a una pareja con su hijo apareciendo de la nada sin varita o traslador en específico una brecha dimensional.

"Al momento de ver a la pareja y su hijo aparecer de la nada, ambos se sorprendieron preguntándose ¿Cómo es que lo pudieron hacer?, Impactados estando con la boca abierta por dicha acción que la familia hizo, ellos aún no saben que es lo que pasaba, ya que el chico apenas iba a ser ingresado al colegio de Hogwarts para así aprender cómo usar la magia, el chico se sentía ansioso por que quería aprender todo tipo de magia, incluyendo lo que vio en ese momento lo que una familia hizo sin usar varita o un traslador.

Dicha pareja y su hijo camino hacia un recinto de color blanco y detalles dorados y con puerta de roble grande entrando se nota que el lugar era dirigido por duendes y estos trabajaban balanceando sus números prácticamente contabilizando las cuentas de los magos se fueron con el único duende libre.

Hola, soy Zeref Stadfeld, padre de Harry Stadfeld-Potter vengo a hablar con el gerente de cuentas de Harry Potter –El hombre mostraba a su hijo y dicha cicatriz mostrando que el infante es el auténtico Potter-

Muy bien acompáñenme con el Sr. Crawfold, él les dará todo detalle de la herencia Potter –El duende siseaba de manera cautelosa y hostil a la familia-

Muchas gracias –Decía la mujer azabache-

Caminando hacia la oficina del duende Crawfold Harry veía todo con fascinación genuina al ver como era el mundo mágico y también por el gigantesco candelabro que había en el banco así llegando a la oficina para tener una plática un poco privada.

Hola me llamo August Crawfold y he sido el gerente de las cuentas Potter desde hace 700 años –En la oficina había un duende con traje en un escritorio de mármol viejo sentado

Hola me llamo Zeref Stadfeld y ella es mi esposa Marianne Stadfeld y él es mi hijo Harry Stadfeld-Potter –presentándose el hombre, su esposa e hijo de forma educada-

Cuando el hombre dijo el apellido Potter miro fijamente al niño con sorpresa y admiración y se dirijo al hombre

Bien, solo necesito una prueba de sangre de 7 gotas es lo suficiente en este pergamino –Dijo el duende a la familia en claro sacando un pergamino del escritorio dándole a la familia con una navaja especial cuando haga el corte y la cantidad necesaria de gotas de sangre se curaría la herida hicieron lo dicho cuando revelo el pergamino la herencia Potter se tuvo que relajar un poco al ver la magnitud de la herencia y la dijo a la familia-

Nombre: Harry James Stadfeld-Potter

Género: Masculino

Edad: 17 años

Nacimiento: 31 de Julio de 1981

Padres: James Charlus Potter y Lilly Marie Evans

Padre Divino: Great Red (Dios Dragón del Apocalipsis) / Zeref Stadfeld (Nombre humano)

Madre Divina: Urubuous Ophis (Diosa Dragón del Infinito) / Marianne Stadfeld (Nombre Humano)

Campeón de: Dioses Dragones

Heredero

Lord de la más antigua y noble casa Potter (a través de la línea de sangre)

Lord de la más antigua y noble casa Black (a través de testamento de Sirius Black aun con vida)

Lord de la más antigua y noble casa Gryffindor (a través de línea Potter)

Lord de la más antigua y noble casa Slytherin (a través de derecho de conquista)

Lord de la más antigua y noble casa Ravenclaw (a través de la línea de sangre Evans),

Lord de las más antigua y noble casa Hufflepuff (a través de la línea de sangre Peverell)

Señor de la más antigua y noble casa Perverell (a través de la línea de sangre Potter y la sangre Black)

Titulo

Príncipe dios de los Dragones

Supremo jefe del Wizengamot

Supremo Ministro de Magia en Inglaterra

Habilidades:

Nivel de Magia categoría deidad

Nivel de Magia Elemental Categoría clase Alta

Oclumancia y Legeremancia categoría deidad

Habilidades curativas

Capacidad de vuelo.

Capacidad de respirar bajo el agua

Capacidad de viaje por medio de brechas dimensionales

Habilidad para armas de diferentes tipos

Natural en mano a mano

Magia Tiempo

Alquimia

Idiomas Todas las existentes tanto Muggle y Sobrenatural

Formas Animagas: Dragón, León, Obelisco, Fénix por el momento

Bóvedas: Potter:

900,000,000 Galeones

900,000,000 Sickles

900,000,000 Knuts

500,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias.

Black:

600,000,000 Galeones

600,000,000 Sickles

600,000,000 Knuts

900,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias.

Perverell:

100,000,000 Galeones

100,000,000 Sickles

100,000,000 Knuts,

1,500,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias.

Gryffindor:

590,000,000 Galeones

590,000,000 Sickles

590,000,000 Knuts

400,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias.

Slytherin:

200,000,000 Galeones,

200,000,000 Sickles

200,000,000 Knuts,

100,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias.

Ravenclaw:

300,000,000 Galeones

300,000,000 Sickles,

300,000,000 Knuts

300,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias.

Hufflepuff:

650,000,000 Galeones

650,000,000 Sickles

650,000,000 Knuts

600,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias.

Objetos Mágicos Adquiridos:

Piedra Filosofal

Túnica de Dementor

Giratiempo

Fénix

Espada de Gryffindor

Medallón de Slytherin

Diadema de Ravenclaw

Copa de Hufflepuff

Varita de Sauco

Piedra de la Resurrección

Manto de Invisibilidad

Escoba Saeta de Fuego

Daga embrujada de Bellatrix Lestrange

Propiedades

Hogwarts

Inglaterra Mágica (Mansión Potter)

Italia Mágica (Mansión Black)

Francia Mágica (Mansión Peverell)

Alemania Mágica (Mansión Gryffindor)

Rusia Mágica (Mansión Slytherin)

Portugal Mágica (Mansión Hufflepuff)

España Mágica (Mansión Ravenclaw)

Grecia Mágica (Mansión Voldemort) —Tom Marvolo Riddle

Acciones

Diario El Profeta 90%

Revista El Quisquilloso 45%

Ellerby and Spudmore 10%

Ollivander 47%

Las Tres Escobas 40%

Zonko 20%

Que mierda... –grito en alto el trio de dragones al ver el pergamino con toda la herencia de Harry-


End file.
